In the prior art, a lamination process is used to bond Waterproof Breathable (“W/B”) films or membranes (typically manufactured from PTFE or PU) to woven fabrics. The purpose of the woven materials, typically nylon or polyester, is to provide material properties, such as strength, stretch resistance and tear resistance to the laminate. The problem with the resulting W/B woven materials and randomly oriented non-woven W/B materials is that their heavy weight, low strength-to-weight ratio, excessive thickness and low tear resistance and rip stop properties limits the material's usefulness. Thus, a need exists for a material having a higher strength-to-weight ratio and higher tear resistance-to-weight ratio that may be applied in a wide field of potential uses.